Sanctuary
by yasmine32210
Summary: Walls can't hold him but the soft sound of her voice will chain him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Come on Jessie." There was a tone in Jake's voice Jessie wasn't used to and distance allowed a closeness that hadn't been there when they were kids. She felt much closer to her brother since he traveled so much and she didn't.

"What's going on Jake?" Jessie ran a hand across her stomach, cradling her slight baby bump in the curve of her most people couldn't see the slight bulge when she wore a baggie shirt, she knew it was there and couldn't keep her hands off of it. "Who is this person? And why does Justice need to know about this?"

Justice North—the leader of the New Species—stuck his head out of his office at the sound of his name on his lovely wife's lips. his own phone stuck to his ear, while he listened to a voice on the other side giving him a report. Jessie blew him a kiss and gestured to her feet which had been firmly but gently placed on the cloth covered ottoman indicating that she had not moved since he left her there. He tipped his the corners of his beautiful lips up slightly showing his pleasure of his orders being followed, but Jessie didn't miss the faint furrow that marred her mate's normally smooth brow.

"Do you remember that light duty job they had me doing after I got shot in the 'Stan?'" Jake asked through the phone.

"Yeah," Jessie replied with a slight frown.

"It was a just a body guard job for a singer."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Jessie replied with a slight frown. "But how is that light duty? You were shot in the leg."

"Well it's not hard standing around looking menacing," Jake gritted out.

"Menacing," Jessie murmured and managed not to giggle.

"W-e-l-l," Jake drawled out. "Jericho and Darkness decided to give me pointers."

Jessie burst out laughing. Justice stuck his head back out of his office door with a faintly amused and curious look on his face.

"Very funny… but they have got it down pat. So yeah, anyway… sShit isn't right with Ivy," He replied with a cold tone.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked. Her amusement draining away.

"It was like her manager, Wayne.…owned her," Jessie could hear the crackling over the phone as Jake blew out an angry breath over the phone. "I watched her do an eight hour interview block with one pee break." He growled. "Then the little jackass yelled at her for keeping some reporter waiting. I mean, Jesus. No food or water in between reporters, and then he whisked her off to some posh party to 'mingle' with some label executives.," Jake growled. His Frustration frustration was evident in his voice.

"Man, that sucks but…," Jessie started.

"It's not just that, Jessie," he continued lowering his voice. "I think he puts his hands on her. He got pissed that she spilled something on her outfit, and he dragged her off to 'get cleaned up.' When she came back, she was paper white. I've never seen any bruises but." He sighed. "Jess, she needs help. I told her that if she could get to Reservation or Homeland that the NSO would help. Do you know what she said?"

At her silence he continued. "She said 'what difference does it make? There is no place safe for me.' The company got let go shortly after that." The anger drifted back into his voice, "I think good ol'Wayne overheard me trying to talk her into getting him out of her life. Jessie, rumor is Wayne and her have been a thing since she was 16. What if he's somehow brainwashed her. The bastard didn't have me changed out for a new guy. He changed her whole security team. Now they all look like Mafioso thugs."

"You like her," Jessie whispered in awe. Her stone cold, tough, big brother sounded worried.

"Damn it, Jessie," he snapped at her. "Pull your head out of that romantic fog that Justice enshrouds you in and listen. She is a beautiful, talented kid. Well, maybe not a kid. She's 24, but she's getting abused. I just know it."

"Jake," she whispered soothingly. "You know how the NSO are with females. If she can get here or to Reservation, they will help her. You know they will."

Jake Dupree felt the weight lift from his chest as Jessie launched into baby stuff and the latest about her husband, …no, mate. He still had a hard time remembering that. If Ivy could just get to one of the NSO places, he knew those tough sons of bitches would take care of her. Because any man would be in tiny pieces if they laid a hand on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Sanctuary crouched on a low, hanging branch near the front of the stage the strange humans had constructed the day before. He was there for this thing called a…concert. He had read about them and seen a few of them on the computer, but he had a hard time trying to figure out why humans would crowd themselves in small spaces, listening to music so loud it made them deaf. Humans didn't have the sensitive hearing New Species had thanks to their genetic manipulations and Mercile. So far, the crowd was just standing around waiting patiently. Sanctuary's lips twitched as he watched Valiant shift through the crowd easing his way to the front with his tiny, human mate. Valiant stood her in front of him using his much larger body as a shield because of the crowd pressing in behind him. She bounced with excitement as she was greeted by Doc Trisha and Jessie. Sanctuary's attention shifted as he took in the similar stances of Slade and Justice.

"It's surprising to find a canine up here," Jaded called out as he leapt into the tree with the grace known to his kind.

"Too many smells and bodies there," Sanctuary nodded his head towards the crowds.

"You still don't like crowds or small places?" Jaded asked as he planted himself on a branch below Sanctuary. "Even after being freed you still have hole sickness?"

"Humans call it claustrophobia," Sanctuary growled as he eyed the other male. A part of him wanted to make sure he didn't get too close, yet the canine in him craved the closeness of his kind, of pack. "I have control Councilman Jaded. I won't hurt the humans."

"I never thought you would," Jaded sighed as he watched the humans scuttling about getting things ready.

There was something in the air. Sanctuary could feel it in his bones—a mix of fear, anticipation, and something else he couldn't identify. A scent on the wind had drawn him in out of the Wild Zone. It was so electric as he scented the air, it made him tingle.

"You have checked these humans?" He asked.

Jaded swiveled his head up to look at him with a faint frown. "Protocol was observed. With all of the mates here, you know Justice wasn't taking any chances," Jaded answered before asking, "Why?"

"There is," Sanctuary started to say before the lights that had been on so that the humans could make their way through the gathering darkness suddenly started to swirl and dance. The thunderous sound of the band playing screechy music mixed with the howls and snarls of the NSO almost caused him to fall out of the tree. He clamped his hands over his ears. He didn't want to show weakness in front of Jaded who seemed almost unaffected by the lights and noise. But he just could not take the suddenness of the lights and sounds.

"Too loud," Sanctuary yelled.

Jaded grinned and held out something small and squishy.

"Put these in your ears, they help a lot," Jaded told him as he made a desperate grab for the little bits of foam. "Jessie ordered these for us, and they are being passed around. Every council member has been handing them out."

Sanctuary grabbed them and hastily stuffed them into his ears. The relief was so immense he sagged with relief.

"Look," Jaded laughed as he pointed to the area where Valiant and his mate were standing.

Sanctuary fought back the grin as he watched Valiant pick his highly irritated mate off the ground after Valiant knocked her to the ground and covered her with his body. While he couldn't hear what was being said, it didn't take a mind reader to see Valiant was obviously apologizing, and his mate wasn't accepting. She slapped at his hands while he tried to brush off the grass and dirt from her clothes. Slade obviously had no qualms about showing his amusement. He had his head thrown back and was laughing so hard Sanctuary wasn't sure if his arms around his mate were meant to protect her or to hold himself up.

Sanctuary shifted his attentions towards the stage as the band played their instruments. He couldn't help noticing humans wearing jeans and black tee shirts reading 'STAGE' were scurrying around pulling microphone stands towards the back of the stage after each of the different bands.

The band played two songs and then exited the stage. A few faint claps could be heard from the humans scattered here and there as the lights dimmed. Sanctuary could see humans taking away stuff and adding stuff to the stage as some sort of music continued to play, and the lights swirled around.

Females danced onto the stage singing about what they deserved and getting what they want. Sanctuary did not understand it and neither did the other NSO who howled their outrage and snarled their indignation.

Anger was starting to fill the air as nobody clapped when the females excited the stage. Sanctuary did not understand what they were singing about. Were human females expecting things from male? Or was it a threat, if they didn't get what they want they would seek out another male? The songs were confusing with their mixed messages. A male voice filled the air talking about an explosion of light and sound. Then as the colors swirled a song came on about dogs and the entire area erupted angrily. These humans came to the NSO and made fun of canine species.

* * *

Ivy passed through her day exhausted and hungry. Wayne had her up at six o'dark in the morning for a phone interview with some reporter from an obscure newspaper. Then an hour and a half on the hotel treadmill followed by a breakfast of yogurt, because even though she wore a size 2 she was, according to him, a fat ass. Afterwards came the luncheon with the local Mayor and congressman welcoming her to their little community, which she did not enjoy at all. Every time she lifted her fork to her lips she got the angry face from Wayne, so she sang a few songs for the luncheon hoping no one heard her stomach growling over the music. The last time someone heard her stomach growl, she had bruises on her up thighs for a week and was stuck wearing flesh colored tights under her costumes.

"Been on the go all day?" Rachel asked sympathetically as she held out a water bottle and a sandwich.

It took everything Ivy had in her not to lunge at the massive, roast beef sandwich and water.

"Oh my god, thanks so much Rachel," Ivy forced her hands not tremble as she took the sandwich.

"No problem, babe," Rachel patted her shoulder as she began fussing with Ivy's hair. "You know there are other managers out there," Rachel whispered.

"I owe him," Ivy sighed out bitterly as she tried to relax after stuffing the sandwich in her mouth. _At least I won't be shaky and dry heaving. If I puke, it won't be from hunger._ Ivy inserted her ear buds to listen to the playlist for the evening and closed her eyes. She missed playing the classic rock coversongs.

Ivy let her thoughts drift back to when she was eight years old and singing in the church children's choir. That fall, her Daddy and her sang at the county fair. He played guitar for her while she belted out classic rock, country, and Gospel songs. She had loved it. Then her father met Wayne Roberts. At first she thought Wayne was nice enough, but he was always pushing for more…for bigger venues.

Then there was the accident. They were on their way home from Carson City, Nevada when a semi-truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and plowed into their lane. She had to be told later her father died instantly. Now she didn't let any of her people drive after ten at night, no matter if they had a show to catch.

The air around Ivy changed as she became aware of the tension buzzing around her dressing room. She tugged out her ear bud and glanced around the tense faces. Wayne burst into her trailer without knocking. She could tell by his flushed face he was furious and a bit frantic.

"Those fucking animals don't fucking deserve a concert of this magnitude," he snarled viciously.

Ivy set her iPod on the counter. Wayne was unpredictable when he was like this. She watched him pace manically.

"Has anyone ever explained what a concert was?" She asked cautiously. "They may not be used to…"

That was as far as she got before Wayne swept out an arm angrily and swept her counter clean of makeup and hair styling paraphernalia.

"Get out," he roared at Rachel and the other girls who helped her with her makeup and costumes.

Ivy could feel her stomach flip with her rising fear as the women scurried out of the trailer. She backed up as Wayne suddenly lunged at her. But the space was too small, and he was too fast. He grabbed her upper arm in a painful vice-like grip. Before she could protest, he slammed his fist into her diaphragm, knocking the air out of her.

Her knees buckled, but the hold he had on her kept her from hitting the floor. He brought his knee up and slammed it into her mid-drift knocking her into the bottom cabinets before he finally let her go. Ivy huddled on her knees and fought to breathe.

"Don't ever talk to me like I'm the idiot," he snarled as he grabbed her hair to jerk her head up.

"I'm sorry, Wayne," she managed to gasp out, struggling not to cry. His crazed eyes were dilated to pinpoints, and she knew he was high on something.

He released her and straightened up, satisfied by whatever he'd seen in her eyes. He dropped a hand towel on her head as he smoothed out his clothes.

"Clean yourself up, Ivy. You're such a mess," he said with a sneer. "After all, the show must go on."

She didn't move until she heard him slam his way out of the trailer. She knew he would have the bodyguards outside the trailer with express orders to keep everyone else out. With trembling hands, she slowly pulled herself up and stared at the pale-faced woman in the lit mirror. Her green eyes glittered with suppressed tears and her full bottom lip trembled with the urge to scream, but there wasn't a mark on her face. He never went for her face after that one time in Missoula. The newspapers had a fun time with their speculations.

Ivy ignored the pain in her body and reached for the little yellow bottle with the child-proof cap. Wayne found some doctor in Los Angeles to prescribe Percocet. She really wanted to just down the entire bottle and end it all. Ivy studied her face again, her thoughts racing. She couldn't do that. Too much, and so many people depended on her. She remembered the one person who had never lied to her and tried to protect her. Jake Dupree. Jake had been, for a brief time, one of her bodyguards. He talked to her like a real person—not someone who was brainless or whom he put on some type of pedestal.

* * *

" _He's not a man," the calm, cool male voice broke into Ivy's muddled thoughts as her shaking hands held an icepack to her bruised cheek._

 _Ivy had gotten good at reading body language in the years she'd been with Wayne. So while Jake's voice was calm and cool, there was a fury in his eyes and careful control in the way he stalked towards her. He took the icepack away from her cheek gently and peered at the damage._

" _Ivy," he started._

" _It's not what you think." she rushed out. "I tripped this morning…"_

" _And walked into a door?" He finished quietly. "Fell down the stairs to your trailer? Caught your shoelaces on the elliptical machine?"_

 _She stared up at him, muted and shocked as he cataloged her injuries since he started the job with her._

" _You need new material, because I've heard it before," he whispered softly. "I know there is nothing I can say and nothing I can do to convince you to get out from under Wayne," he gentle gripped her shoulders. "But Ivy. When you've have had enough, go to the NSO," he paused struggling with some sort of internal battle. "My sister is married to Justice North."_

 _Ivy could only stare at him with muted shock. She never put those pieces together when he described the tomboy of a sister or her husband as Jessie and Justice North._

" _The NSO," she whispered. They were half animal and half human beings some scientists created._

" _Hey, they are a great people," he stroked her arm soothingly. "It is almost genetically impossible for them to abuse a female," he paused. "Do you understand what I am saying? They will not let anyone hurt you. Ask them for help, Ivy."_

 _Almost a year later here she was, and she was more than ready._

* * *

The animal like roars and shouts jerked her back from the past. Ivy ran a shaking hand down the soft flannel shirt covering the tank top she wore with her jeans and cowboy boots. She hadn't had a chance to change out of her street clothes, but at least she had her hair and makeup done as she rushed towards the trailer door ignoring the pain in her body.

Outside was utter chaos. A few of the performers looked shaken and scared. The backstage help were scurrying around either trying to pack up the equipment to leave or get other gear ready to go on stage. She wasn't sure.

"What's going on?" She demanded from one of the stage hands rushing past her with a microphone case. When he paused, she snatched one up.

"They hate us," he panted out. "They're going to rip us apart." He shuddered when a howl rented the air and rushed off towards the semis that carried their equipment.

"Crap," Ivy muttered as she swiftly walked towards the stage. She could hear her father's voice in her head as she snatched up bits and pieces of the equipment she usually had someone else to handle.

Wayne stood getting yelled at by a massively built NSO. Ivy started a little on the inside when she realized that the small redhead trying to control the huge male was Jake's sister.

"Don't go out there, Ivy," Wayne yelled across the space separating them.

Ivy didn't stop moving. Dodging past equipment trunks, she stood for a moment in the shadows of the darken stage. At some point, operators had stopped the pounding techno music and lights.

She caught the eyes of one of the lighting technician and held up five fingers flashing them four times, signaling a 20 second delay. With a deep breath, she gingerly stepped out on the darkened stage.

" _You have to connect with the audience, Ivy_ ," her father's advice filtered through her head.

She tapped out the rhythm on her leg as she slowly moved across the stage. Her smooth voice carried over the sounds of hissing, growling, and snarling.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
 _All your life_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Ivy locked eyes with the huge, blond male in the front who had his arms around a beautiful, blonde haired woman. She put her heart into the words as she sang, watching as the anger slowly faded from his face.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
 _All your life_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Next, she saw a tall, female species and stared right at her as she moved closer.

 _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_  
 _Into the light of the dark black night_

 _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_  
 _Into the light of the dark black night_

The noise gradually quieted as she sang. She knew with every eye contact she made, she held them almost spellbound with her voice and the beauty of the lyrics.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
 _All your life_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

At the end of the song, it felt as if the night were holding its breath.

"I sing that song in memory of my father who died when I was twelve and for the New Species who didn't make it out of Mercile. Their spirits are flying free in our hearts."

Then the New Species erupted. They cheered and clapped and the howls of approval were almost deafening.

Ivy waited until they settled down a little before squatting down at the stage in front of a sandy haired male with a petite red head.

"I'm Ivy," she told him as she spoke through the microphone. "What's your name?" She asked holding it out towards the man.

"Tiger," he replied and flinched only slightly as his gravelly voice was picked up.

"And who is your lovely lady?" Ivy continued but before she held the mic out again, she spoke, "Oh, and I am going to apologize now if I do or say anything wrong. I've never met a New Species before."

The man named Tiger almost grinned as he replied, "It's okay, we've never met a singer before." He seemed to relax slightly as he nuzzled the top of his lady's head. "This is my mate, Zandy."

"Good to meet you both. I hope you have a good time tonight," she smiled at them as she turned to the huge man with the little blond. "And you are?"

"Valiant," snarled the male. "And this is my Tammy." He half picked her up so she was almost eye level with Ivy. Tammy gave her a little wave before Valiant set her back on her feet. Ivy had to stifle her laughter. "Do you like music?" Ivy asked indicating both of them.

Before Tammy could say anything, Valiant broke in. "Some," he replied thoughtfully. "My Tammy likes it. She dances and sings when she is making food." Then he huffed as if annoyed. "But she is a bad singer. You are not."

"Valiant," Tammy turned on her husband. "You aren't supposed to say that."

The crowd burst out laughing as Ivy snatched back the mic.

"Well, okay then," Ivy said as she stood. She could smother her laugh but not her grin. "Henry let me get my guitar," she said to the guy just standing off stage. "Well music is meant to do a lot of things like tell a story, cheer a person up, or even convey sadness."

The female Ivy had sang to shouted. "We like music we can dance to."

"Okay," Ivy agreed, as she noticed her band taking their places on stage. "Let's start by shaking off the first part of the night and start over, Okay?"

Ivy instructed her band through Taylor Swift's _Shake It Off,_ and over the next couple of hours, she sang. She danced. She even got the groups and other bands back out to perform, explaining what the songs meant and answering questions. What she did not do, was let the increasing muscle spasms in her back slow her down. She did not let the brilliant flashes of lights dancing around the edges of her vision distract her.

With a smile and a wave she made her way backstage, but blinding bolts of pain and cramping struck her lower belly just before she felt the wetness running from between her legs. She had her eyes on the NSO leader when the pain hit harder, and her steps faltered. His happy, smiling face shifted to surprise and then shock. Ivy felt her legs slowly buckle under her as all the strength seemed to leave her.

* * *

Justice caught the tiny singer before she hit the ground. Her face was bone white, and her eyes rolled with pain and fear. But the scent of blood that had him yelling for Doc Trisha.

"Mr. North," Ivy said trying to get his attention as NSO guards suddenly surrounded them in a protective cocoon. They used their huge bodies to keep everyone away from them.

"Ivy," he growled. He stared as her face slowly lost all of the color it formerly held. "What do you need?" He fought the panic as her eyes slowly fluttered shut. "Ivy?" He jostled her a little.

"Sanctuary," she whispered. "Please? Just…sanctuary." Her whole body went limp.

"Oh my god," Jessie whispered. "Justice, she's bleeding bad."


End file.
